Sam Winchester's Home for Imaginary Friends
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam and Dean take case about imaginary friends coming back and killing the people that imagined them. Now Sam and Dean try to figure out what is going on before one of them is killed by their old imaginary friend. - Complete
1. Charles, Illinois

**Author's Note: **I was writing a flash back for Roll On and Sam had an imaginary friend. After writing that scene, I thought to myself, what if Sam really did have an imaginary friend and what would happen if the friend came back and started to haunt Sam? And thus, the idea was formed.

Now, let's immerse in the story of Sam and his imaginary friend.

This takes place after Roll On. You don't need to read Roll On to understand anything that's going on.

And so we go.

XxXxXx

Sam yawned in the passenger seat of the Impala. He glanced over at Dean who was driving his car. Dean had really talked since they parted ways from Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Cas. They had checked out and thanked the receptionist for the free rooms. After they did that, they left.

Now they had been driving for at least three hundred miles and now were almost in mid-state Illonsis. It was getting dark and Sam was getting tired. He rested his head against the window and stretched his left leg out so his knee would hurt less. After being attacked by the car wreck and the demons attacking them, Sam and Dean were still in a lot of pain and in need for a good night's sleep. Sam knew he wasn't getting that tonight.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?" Dean asked glancing over at his younger brother.

"Where we goin'?" Sam glanced back at Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Out of Ohio that's for sure. I've never really liked that state Sam. Bad things seem to happen there Sammy."

"Can we stop somewhere and get something to eat?"

"Dude, we just left like five hours ago," Dean said looking at Sam like he was crazy.

"I know man but I'm hungry and I need to stretch," Sam said trying to get his brother to pull over to a diner or something.

Dean rolled his eyes knowing that Sam did need to stretch but he would never complain unless he desperately needed to. They had been in the car for several hours. Now that Sam had said something, now would be a good time to stop. "Fine," Dean said taking the nearest exit.

Sam didn't say anything. They had been traveling for a while and he really did need to stretch. He was still sore from the wreck he was in and he knew Dean was too.

XxXxXx

Dean bit into his burger and watched Sam on the computer. After they had stopped, Sam had walked around with a really bad limp. The worse he had ever had. Dean felt bad for not believing Sam when he said he needed to stretch.

"Dean, look at this," Sam said turning the laptop to him. Dean put the burger down and wipped his hands on a napkin. Dean read over the article and looked up at Sam.

"You can't believe this can you?"

Sam shrugged. "We've seen a suicidal teddy bear. What isn't there to believe about this?"

"Hey, we're only teddy bear doctors on Thursdays'. It isn't Thursday." Dean leaned back taking a drink of his coke. "I dunno man but imaginary friends coming back and killing people?"

"Dean, ghosts come back and kill people."

Dean nodded. "I know but still. You can't actually believe this?" Dean repeated.

Sam turned the laptop back so it was facing him. "Dean, it's published in a paper. C'mon we have to check it out."

"Why?"

"Maybe because people are dying and reporting seeing their old imaginary friends. Dean it sounds a little supernatural to me. Doesn't it?"

Nodding, Dean picked up his burger and paused before taking a bite. "Didn't you have an imaginary friend?"

"Yeah when I was like four," Sam said looking up at Dean. "Why?"

Dean shrugged. "I remembered right before everything happened in the clearing. Just trying to make sure I didn't make that up."

Sam rolled his eyes at his big brother. "Didn't you have a stuff teddy bear?"

Dean glared at Sam. "I thought we agreed to never mention that in public or to anyone."

Sam chuckled at his brother's reaction. "That's what I thought."

Dean grumbled something biting into his hamburger that he had been holding.

XxXxXx

They pulled into the small town of Charles, Illinois. Sam looked at all the buildings. They were all old fashioned. Sam would have to say they were cute but he would never, ever admit that to Dean. Dean would give him hell for that.

They pulled into a motel and Sam got out stretching again. He winced when he felt the pull on his knee and ribs. "I call bathroom first." Sam called over his should going to unlock the bathroom door.

"No way man, I want it," Dean argued back.

Sam shrugged opening the door. He was about to say something when he felt Dean walk past him and claim the bed closet to the door. Dean threw his bag on his bed and grabbed a towel heading to the shower. "Like I said, I want it," Dean smiled closing the door behind him.

Sam shook his head and grabbed his laptop. He sat on his bed with his back against the wall. He stretched out with the laptop in his lap and the TV remote by his side. Sam turned on the eleven o'clock news and was somewhat watching it.

Sam pulled up the article he had read earlier. He read over it again. He jotted down the name of the victim and his family. Since it was late, they were going to have to go to the house tomorrow. Sam went and looked up the address of the victims parents. Sam wrote that down as Dean came out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I forgot my clothes," Dean muttered grabbing a tee-shirt and sweatpants from his bag.

"That's what you get for cheating," Sam said back but the door to the bathroom had already closed.

A couple minutes later, Dean came out of the bathroom dressed for bed. He looked dead tired and Sam knew Dean was going to sleep after a beer or two. "I have the vic's parent's house." Sam said handing the piece of paper to Dean as he sipped on a beer.

"Really? This guy is twenty and still lives with his parents?" Dean said looking up.

"Dean," Sam said looking at his brother. "You were twenty and still living with Dad."

"That's different. I was working with him." Dean handed the paper back to Sam.

"Not really. You still lived with the man," Sam said shutting the laptop and going to take a shower.

XxXxXx

"Yes? What can I do for you?" The lady at the door asked. She looked about fifty and her husband came up behind her.

"His ma'am, I'm Agent Bonham, and this is my partner Agent Hamill," Dean said showing the FBI badge and putting it in his suit pocket. "Can we ask you a few questions?"

The fifty year old lady looked between the two brothers. "Sure, come this way," She let them in and led them to the living room. "Have a seat please," She said sitting down. Sam and Dean followed suit.

"What can we do for you Agents?" The husband asked. "I'm Bob and this is Nancy by the way." Sam and Dean both nodded at both of them.

"We have a few questions about your son's death." Dean said looking at them.

"Did you ever know anyone named Jimmy?" Sam asked. "He would have been a friend to your son or some along those lines."

"No," Nancy shook her head and looked at her husband. "Not that I know of."

Bob thought for a moment. "Didn't he have an imaginary friend named Jimmy or something?"

Nancy nodded as she realized this. "Oh yes he did." She turned back to Sam. "We never met Jimmy or saw him for that matter. Jimmy was Mark's imaginary friend when he was four."

"When was the last time Mark talked about Jimmy?" Dean asked.

Nancy thought for a moment. "When he was five."

"He did say something about Jimmy a couple nights before he was murdered." Bob said lowering his head.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "What did he say?"

Nancy sniffed but answered anyway. "He said that Jimmy was back and that Jimmy was mad at Mark for abandoning him."

Sam wrinkled his brow. "How was Mark killed again?" Dean asked. Sam shot his brother a look.

"Agent Bonham, our son was just murdered. Why do you want us to relive those moments?" Bob asked furious.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we need to know. To double check facts." Dean said unaffected by the raise in Bob's voice.

Nancy sighed and patted her husband's knee. "It's alright honey." She turned back to the brothers. "He was found with his heart ripped out of his chest. There was writing on the wall. It said 'You abandoned me. Now you pay'."

Dean nodded. "I think that's it thank you. If you think of anything else, don't hastate to call."

Bob nodded. "Bye Agent Bonham. Agent Hamill."


	2. Sarah and Emily

Sarah was laying on her bed listening to her iPod. She was thinking about how she needed to get to her essay for her history class. She had to write an essay comparing and contrasting the difference between the ancient Egyptians and the ancient Romans. She had been dragging her feet and it was due in two days. Her professors at the college she went to always told there students not to wait until the last few hours to do their essays. But like most students, she didn't listen.

Sarah sighed rolling onto her stomach and opening her laptop. She opened up Word when she heard her parents down stairs. She was living at home because she couldn't afford to live on campus. Besides, it was only a thirty minute drive to the main campus. It wasn't that far.

"Hey Sarah?" Her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sarah took her headphones out of her ear. "Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Dinner."

"I'll be down in a minute," Sarah sighed closing the laptop.

"How could you do this to me."

Sarah sat up looking around her room. She had heard something she wasn't crazy.

"Why did you leave me?" A little girl materialized before Sarah. The little girl was about four years old with long black hair and brown eyes just like Sarah. She was wearing a blue dress with a pink bow in the back.

"W-who are you?" Sarah asked with her eyes wide.

"You know me Sarah. You use to play with me all the time. Why did you leave me?" The little girl asked.

"Sarah?" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Coming," Sarah shouted back.

The little girl pouted. "You're always leaving me!"

"I'm going to dinner," Sarah said. "I'll be back up in a little while."

XxXxXx

Sarah sat down at the dinner table with her parents. She tried to keep a straight face and not say anything about what happened upstairs. Sarah put some spaghetti on her plate and started to eat. Her parents carried on some conversation about money but she wasn't really listening.

"Hey mom?" Sarah asked putting down her fork.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember me talking about a little girl when I was four?"

Her dad looked at her. "Sarah, you talked about a lot of little girls. Why do you ask?"

"What about one that looked like me?" Sarah asked trying to figure out who that girl was.

Her parents thought for a moment. Her dad nodded. "Yes you did. You talked about one named Emily."

Sarah suddenly remembered. Emily had been her imaginary friend when she was four. Now she was twenty-one. Why would Emily have shown up all of a sudden? It didn't make sense. "Oh yeah. That was her name."

XxXxXx

After dinner, Sarah went back up to her room. She sat down on her bed looking at the spot where she first saw Emily. She didn't understand why she would have seen Emily all of a sudden after seventeen years? It didn't make any sense.

Sarah turned to her laptop and opened it. She saw a reflection of a four year old girl in her laptop screen. Sarah turned around and saw Emily.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Emily pouted.

"I had to eat dinner. I'm back now." Sarah said.

Emily crossed her arms over her chest. "You left me for seventeen years! I wanted to play with you but you never came back. I begged you to come back and play with me. For years. You never did." Emily started to cry.

"I loved you and you abandoned me!" Emily shouted.

"I'm s-sorry," Sarah said terrified. Her eyes were wide when she saw Emily vanish and then appear right on front of her.

"This if what you get for leaving me!" Emily shouted.

Sarah screamed bloody murder as Emily ripped Sarah's heart out.

XxXxXx

"Do you hear that?" Sam said looking out the window.

"Here what?" Dean asked looking up at his brother.

"Sirens," Sam jumped up and grabbed his gun. "Let's go."

Dean followed suit and they ran to the Impala. Dean jumped into the driver's seat and Sam hopped into the passenger's seat. Dean had the car moving before Sam shut the door.

They followed the sirens and stopped at the house. It was a middle sized house with white siding and blue shutters. There were police cars and an ambulance around the house. Sam and Dean watched an ME van pulled up. "Shit," Dean muttered getting out of the car.

"Do you think this is like Mark's death?" Sam asked walking up to the caution tape.

Dean shrugged. "I'm going to guess yes. I mean, c'mon, there can't be many deaths like this in this tiny town."

Sam nodded. An older lady was standing to his right and Sam looked at her. "Do you know what happened?"

The older lady looked up at Sam. "Sarah was murdered. Her heart was ripped out of her chest. Just like the Mark kid."

Sam glanced over at Dean who sighed. "Thanks. That's sad."

The lady nodded. "Poor thing too. She was twenty-one. She was in college and had her whole life ahead of her."

Dean glanced at Sam this time. "Do you know why she was living with her parents?" Dean asked.

"She couldn't afford to live on campus. She wanted to really bad but they just didn't have the money." The lady said looking at Dean. "Name's Marge by the way. You guys don't look familiar. Are you not from around here?" Marge asked.

Sam shook his head. "No we're from out of town. We're traveling to different little towns that no one goes to."

"I don't know why you would want to come here. There's nothing to do here." Marge shrugged.

Sam laughed under his breath. "But it's giving you business."

Marge shrugged again. "Can't argue with that."

Just then, the gurney with the body of Sarah was rolled out. They didn't need to see the body to know that the heart was ripped out. They also didn't need to see the writing in the room that said 'You abandoned me. Now you pay.' Sam and Dean knew that's what said in the inside of the room because Sarah's room faced the street. They could see writing on the wall. Sam glanced at Dean who glanced back agreeing with his brother. There didn't need to be communication sometimes to get what the other was saying.

The ME van drove away which left just a bunch of people standing around looking at each other. "Let's go. There's nothing to see here." Dean said turning around and walking back to the Impala.

"Bye Marge, it was nice to meet you," Sam smiled.

"Bye Samuel, we may run into each other later. It is a small town," Marge smiled. Sam wanted to tell Marge that his name was Sam, not Samuel but he didn't have the heart to tell that to an old lady.

"Did she really call you Samuel, Samuel?" Dean laughed.

Sam glared at Dean. "It's Sam. Samuel is an old fat guy's name," Sam grumbled at Dean who was laughing pulling away from the house.

XxXxXx

"There has to be a reason why the imaginary friends are coming back and killing their imaginers." Dean said thinking. "What would you call them? Imaginers? Creators?"

Sam shrugged. Almost all his attention was on the laptop screen. He had found something that happened fifty years before. "Samuel, are you even listening to me?"

Sam found a pillow and chucked it at Dean. "Shuddup Dean." Sam growled looking at the screen.

"Shesh, I'm just joking around Samuel." Dean chuckled. He chuckled even more when Sam gave him a death glare. "But were you even listening to me." Sam shook his head still intent on what he was reading. Dean rolled his eyes walking over to Sam and looking at what he was reading.

"So this guy had an imaginary friend that he used a spell for it to become real?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and then the imaginary friend became angry with its imaginary or creator or whatever it's called."

"That's what I was trying to say earlier!" Dean said. "But you were ignoring me."

Sam shrugged. "Let's call them creators." Dean nodded. "Who was the guy who used the spell?"

"Mathew Donning. Guess who was his sister." Sam said looking up at his big brother.

"Marge?"

"Yep."

"Well, I know who we're going to be talking to later Samuel," Dean chuckled.

"If you call me Samuel one more time, I swear to Castiel that I will hurt you." Sam growled.

"I'd be careful, you might actually call Castiel down here," Dean joked.


	3. Story of Matthew Donning

"I friggin' hate this thing," Dean exclaimed as he was trying to clean his pistol.

Sam looked up who was also cleaning his own pistol. "What?"

"This stupid cast!" Dean growled glaring at his cast. They had been in a car wreck about two and a half weeks ago. Dean had broken his thumb and wrist while also puncturing a lung. Sam had almost broken his knee and had two broken ribs. The Impala had been totaled but who knew Cas could work his angel mojo on cars too.

"Oh, I thought you meant cleaning the gun," Sam said rubbing the clothe along the barrel of the gun.

"No. I don't mind cleaning the gun but you try cleaning a gun with your thumb and wrist in a cast," Dean grumbled at Sam.

"Um Dean? Been there down that," Sam said.

"I know," Dean said going back to cleaning his gun.

There was a couple minutes of silence before Sam decided to tease his older brother. "Ya missed a spot."

"Shuddup Samuel," Dean growled.

"That's it," Sam lunged at his brother. They landed on the bed wrestling each other.

"What the hell?" Dean grunted as Sam pulled his hair.

"Stop calling me Samuel!" Sam muttered. "Ah shit," Sam held his nose where Dean had just punched him with his casted hand. They continued to wrestle for a couple of minutes before Sam finally had to stop because his nose was bleeding.

"That's what you get for attacking me," Dean chuckled as Sam was trying to stop to flow of blood from his nose.

"You're the one who called me Samuel," Sam paused for a moment and a smile crept up on his face. "Deanna."

This time, Dean was the one sending death glared. "Shuddup bitch."

"Jerk," Sam muttered through the towel.

"I thought we were going to see Marge," Dean said as Sam sat back down.

"We were until you decided to start cleaning your gun," Sam pointed out continuing to clean his gun.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah true. It's still early. We have a while."

XxXxXx

"Hi Marge," Sam smiled as Marge opened her front door.

"Hello Samuel," Marge smiled. "Hello Dean." Dean waved his hello. "What happened to your hand there?"

"This?" Dean asked pointing to his wrist? "Car crash."

"Oh," Marge said. "I'm guessing that's why you're going around limping and the giant cut on your forehead?"

Sam nodded. "That would be a good guess."

Marge nodded. "Why don't you two come inside?" Marge moved so Sam and Dean could come inside. Sam nodded his thanks and Dean did the same. Marge led them to her kitchen. She offered both of them a seat which they took. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water if you don't mind," Sam said. Marge smiled getting a water bottle. She handed it to Dean. "What about you?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm fine thanks."

Marge nodded sitting down opposite the others. "What can I do for you two?"

"Marge, is it true that you had a brother named Matthew?" Sam asked.

Marge, who had been smiling earlier, was now frowning. "Yes why?"

"Was he murdered fifty years ago?" Dean asked.

"Why do you want to know Daniel?" Marge asked Dean. Dean was about to correct her but he got a kick from his brother. He huffed. Marge looked between the two brothers. "You aren't here to visit are you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, we're with the FBI." Sam said taking out his badge and flashing it for Marge to know that he was FBI but not being able to see that it was fake.

"Why are you two interested in my late brother then?"

"We believe that his killer is killing again," Dean said.

"How? His killer would have to be dead," Marge said.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Sam said. "Marge, can you tell us about your brother's death?" Marge sat there for a moment. "Please? It's important for the case. We don't want any more deaths."

Marge nodded. "Matthew had an imaginary friend. His name was Edward. Matthew played with Edwards twenty-four-seven. I had been older then Matthew by two years. Matthew played with Edward until he was five. We hadn't heard from Edward for years. Until he turned fifteen." Marge went silent reliving the past.

"Marge, what happened next?" Dean asked trying to push for her to continue. Sam took a drink from his water bottle waiting for Marge to continue.

"One day, Matthew came home with Edward. Not imaginary or anything. He was real. In the flesh. The only reason I knew it was Edward was because Matthew had told me what he looked like numerous times. Edward and Matthew never separated. My parents were fine with the fact that Matthew came home with this strange guy. Matthew told me he had found a book and used a spell to make Edward real. I didn't believe him at first but then I realized it had to be true.

"Matthew and Edward were best friends until Matthew turned twenty."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Matthew found a girl he loved. He started to hang out with her more than Edward. Edward became jealous and he felt like Matthew was abandoning him. This went on for years. Then Matthew married his girl and never talked to Edward after that. Edward didn't know what to do because he had only had Matthew to tell him what to do and he wasn't real.

"One night, I got a call from my mom. She told me that Matthew was dead. His heart was ripped out and there was writing on the wall."

"Let me guess, 'You abandoned me. Now you pay'." Dean said.

Marge looked at Dean confused. "How did you know Daniel?"

"Just a lucky guess," Dean said trying his best not to beat the crap out of his old lady.

"But yeah, it said that on the wall. I didn't think anything like this would happen until now." Marge said.

"We're trying to stop it," Sam said.

"Thank you Samuel and Daniel," Marge said smiling up at Sam.

XxXxXx

"I'm going to kill her," Dean growled as they opened the door to the motel.

"Why Daniel?" Sam joked.

"Shuddup Samuel," Dean glared at Sam.

"How are we going to stop the imaginary friends from killing more people?" Dean asked.

"Find Matthew's body and salt and burn him," Sam suggested getting a beer for himself and Dean.

"Would that work?" Dean asked opening his beer.

"It should. The spell is attached to the man who cast it." Sam said.

"What about Edward. He's still out there," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "I know but if Matthew is burned and salted, then Edward has to disappear right? That means the imaginary friends will too."

Dean nodded and they fell into silence. "Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam asked on the bed where he had his arm over his face with his eyes closed.

"I'm worried about you."

This got a reaction out of Sam. Sam sat up propping himself on his elbow. "Why?"

"Well, you had an imaginary friend."

"Your point?"

"You were five when you last mentioned him."

"So?" Sam knew where this was going.

"You're in the age range of all the victims." Dean said.

"What are you saying?" Sam already knew what Dean was saying. He just needed Dean to say something to make sure he wasn't making this up.

Dean looked up at his brother. "You could be the next victim."


	4. A Midnight Stroll

**Author's Note: ** Here's chapter 3. Thanks for those of you who have been reviewing and adding to your favorites and such. It means a lot and wants me to write more. Hope you guys have liked it so far.

Sam's feet are asleep later on because at the point, so were mine. My feet fall asleep all the time so I felt like torturing Sam some :)

And so we go.

XxXxXx

Dean looked up at his brother. "You could be the next victim."

Sam wrinkled his brow. He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. "So? We fight through this just like any other case." Sam said.

Dean nodded. "We have to be careful though. I don't want you dying. Not after I went to Hell to keep you alive."

"Alright," Sam said taking another drink of his beer.

"Sammy, the first time you hear from your imaginary friend. I want you to tell me right away." Dean was very serious about this. They had worked cases where something affects either one of them. It still wasn't fun. Now that they knew Sam could possibly be the next to die, then things would go faster. They would work faster to try and get the case done before anything happened to Sam.

"Alright," Sam said.

"I'm serious Sammy. I don't care what I'm doing or anything. I want you to tell me right away."

"Alright Daniel, I get it," Sam chuckled.

Dean gave him a death glare. "I wish we would have never met that woman." Dean grumbled throwing this empty beer bottle onto his bed.

Sam shrugged glad the mood had lightened a little bit. "But Daniel, if it wasn't for Marge, then we wouldn't know what we do now."

"But man, I mean c'mon, is Daniel even close to sounding like Dean?" Dean asked throwing his arms up in the air. They landed on the bed with a loud thump.

"Well, no not really." Sam said. "Does Samuel sound anything like Sam?"

"Actually yes it does Samuel." Dean declared.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We are never going to stop calling each other Samuel or Daniel are we?"

Dean shook his head. "I'm not planning on it Samuel."

Sam sighed shaking his head. "Alright change of subject, where is Matthew buried?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Dammit, I forgot to ask where Mattie was buried!"

"How?" Sam asked. "We _always_ ask where they are buried."

"I don't know." Dean grumbled. "Do you have her phone number?"

"Yeah, I'll give her a call." Sam dialed the number and talked to Marge for a couple minutes before hanging up.

"Where is he buried?" Dean asked.

"He's not."

"Ah crap, he's cremated isn't he?" Dean groaned.

"Yep."

"Do you know if she kept a part of him?"

"Yeah."

"What'd she keep?"

"She kept a lock his hair. Guess where it is?"

"I don't know. Where is it?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "She wears it around her neck."

"You've got me be kidding me," Dean groaned.

XxXxXx

Sam heard the light snore of his brother and sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep tonight. Too many thoughts were running through his head. About Dean. About Ruby. About what was going on. About the case they were working. About Joey.

Joey. Sam sighed rubbing his hands over his face. He knew Joey was going to come at anytime. He just hoped it was sometime where we wasn't with Dean. But, knowing them, it would be. They just had that luck.

Sam rolled over and looked at the clock. The red block letters said 4:38 AM. Sam sighed throwing back the covers. He grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on. He grabbed his key to the room and glanced over at Dean who was out on his own bed. Sam chuckled slightly under his breath. His brother could sleep through anything and not be woken up. Sam walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Sam padded along bear foot on the sidewalk. He had his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt to keep his hands warm. Even though it was late September, it was still cold at night. Sam walked for a couple more minutes before sitting down on a bench in a park. Sam pulled his feet up underneath them to keep them warm. Now he was regretting not wearing anything on his feet.

Sam leaned his head down so his chin was sitting on his chest. He closed his eyes getting lost in his thoughts again.

"Sam."

Sam's head shot up and his hand went to his gun in the band of his sweatpants. He sat up so his feet were touching the ground. He winced as his feet hit the ground because they were asleep. He must have been sitting there for a while and he must have fallen asleep.

"Sam."

The voice came again and Sam looked around. It wasn't Dean's voice. Dean would call him first and he hadn't heard his phone go off. He didn't recognize the voice.

"Sam."

Sam stood up and the tingling in his feet got worse. Sam took a couple steps.

"Sam."

This time it was right behind him. Sam whipped around to see a little boy. The little boy was about four with short spiky hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He had freckles on his cheeks.

"Sam."

Sam took a step back as his breathing hitched. He knew who this was. He knew very well. The last time Sam had been him was when Sam was five.

"Sam."

Sam raised his gun and shot at the little boy.

XxXxXx

Dean rolled over and glanced at the clock. It said 5:21 AM. Dean looked at the bed next to him and saw that it was empty. Dean first thought Sam was in the bathroom but the light wasn't on and he didn't hear any movement from inside. Dean looked around and noticed that Sam's sweatshirt was gone along with his pistol. However, his shoes were still here.

Dean reached for his cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

XxXxXx

Sam looked at where the little boy had been standing. Sam's phone went off and he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Sam?"

Sam said breathless at Dean on the other end of the line. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Dean's voice went from tired to concerned.

Sam looked around before answering. "I saw him."

"Who?"

"Joey."

Sam turned around again as he heard Dean started to swear. "Alright Sam. Stay where you are. I'll come and get you."

"Dean, I gotta go. He's here again." Sam hung up his phone and started to sprint the opposite direction of Joey. Sam ran off to the woods to try and lose Joey.

He felt the twigs, bark, mulch, and everything else of the woods beneath his bare feet. Branches hit him as he ran by them. Sam's breath was short and labored. His ribs were still healing from the crash and it made it difficult to run. His knee was on fire but he wasn't going to let that slow him down.

"Sam."

Sam almost fell over when he heard that voice again. Instead, he picked up his pace.

"Sam."

Sam tripped over a root and skidded on the dirt. He picked himself back up and ran.

"Sam."

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," Sam kept on muttereing as he was running. Sam left the woods and was now on the pavement of the sidewalk. He began to run back to the motel. He felt the pavement digging into the pads of his feet. He looked behind him and saw a trail of bloody foot prints.

"Sam."

Sam began to curse more and run harder.

"Sam."

Sam felt like he ran straight into a brick wall. He fell flat on his ass and looked to see that there was no wall. Standing in front of Sam, was Joey. Sam pulled his gun out again and shot Joey again. The shot at hit and Sam began to run again.

XxXxXx

"Dammit Sammy," Dean muttered pacing back and forth in the room. He looked out the window and saw Sam fall on his ass. Dean watched Sam shot something and begin sprinting to the motel. Dean went to the door to hold it open for Sam.

"Sam c'mon," Dean shouted as Sam made a face plant into some invisible force. He heard Sam cry out in pain. He watched as Sam sat up but was forced down. He saw Sam moving his mouth and then his head went back. He heard Sam cry out in pain and Dean sprinted forward with his pistol drawn.

"Sonvabitch, over here!" Dean shouted shooting at the little boy. The little boy disappeared leaving Sam to collapse on the ground clutching his chest.

"Sammy?" Dean knelt beside his brother. He had cuts on his face that were bleeding. His feet were bleeding and they left a bloody trail of footprints in his wake. He had blood on his chest from where the kid started to pull his heart out. Dean looked down at his little brother whose face was scrunched up in pain.

"Sammy?"


	5. Friendly Conversation

"C'mon Sasquatch, let's get inside," Dean said picking Sam and supporting half the weight.

Sam shrugged away from Dean. "I can walk myself."

"Don't be snippy Samuel," Dean muttered walking next to Sam just in case he fell.

Sam rolled his eyes and winced when he stepped on a stone. Sam walked into the motel room and laid down on his bed closing his eyes. "Sam, c'mon, we gotta get you cleaned up."

"I'm fine Dean," Sam said waving Dean away.

"Sam, I want to know what happened," Dean said getting a towel and throwing it at Sam. "Clean your feet. We don't want to get blood everywhere."

Sighing, Sam sat up and took the towel. He explained everything to Dean. Why he couldn't sleep, why he went out to the park, what Joey kept on saying, what happened when he was running. "And now, here we are." Sam said throwing the towel at Dean.

"Dude, your feet bleed a lot," Dean threw the towel into the trash.

"Throw me some bandages will ya?" Dean threw the first aid kit at Sam. Sam caught it and started to wrap up his feet.

"What are we going to do?" Sam said taping down the end of the bandaged.

Dean sat on the bed across from Sam and ran his fingers through his hair. Dean did that when he was frustrated or didn't know what to do. Sam did that when he was nervous. "Try and get Marge to give us Mattie's hair."

"How well do you think that's gonna work?" Sam asked getting up and going to the kitchenette sink. It was awkward walking with his feet bandaged. Sam looked at Dean from the mirror at the sink.

"Not sure." Dean admitted. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Wetting a paper towel, Sam washed the blood of his face and attempted to clean the cuts on his face. "Right but we have to before I end up dead."

"I know Sammy, I know." Dean muttered running his hand through his hair again.

"I'm just sayin," Sam threw the paper towel into the trash can. He grabbed a tee-shirt from this bag and took off his shirt and sweatshirt. He threw them next to his bag and slipped on his clean shirt. Sam walked over to his bed and sat down while looking at Dean. "It's 6:13. I'm going to sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"'Kay Samuel." Dean muttered turning off the lights.

"Shut it Daniel," Sam growled back rolling over so his back was facing Dean.

"Night Samuel." Dean said getting back under his covers.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

XxXxXx

Sam rolled over stretching. He glanced at the clock and his eyes went wide. It was 11:29 AM. Sam _never _slept that late. Even when he had been drinking when he went to Stanford. Never. The latest, before today, he had slept in was 9:30. Sam thought he was wasting his day away by lying in bed all morning. Now Dean on the other hand, he would sleep all day if Sam would let him.

Sam glanced at Dean's bed, surprising Sam, was empty. Sam sat up and looked around. Dean was not in their room which meant he was probably out getting something to eat or talking to Marge.

Sam got out of bed and he hissed when he put pressure on his knee. His doctor wasn't kidding when he said not to run on it for a couple of weeks. His knee hurt like hell along with his feet. Well, this shall be fun for out little Sammy. Sam went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam was out of the shower and dressed. He was redoing the bandages on his feet when Dean walked in. "Well, look who's up. Sleeping Beauty."

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked putting on his socks.

"Uhh for the past three hour's maybe. Something like that." Dean sat down at the kitchenette table.

"What were you doing?" Sam pulled on his shoes and tried not to wince so he Dean wouldn't worry about him.

"I ate breakfast and talked to some locals."

"'Bout what?"

"The killings. They know less then we know." Dean sighed.

Sam nodded. "Did anyone say anything about this morning?"

"About some six-four giant running around with blood all over him?" Dean joked around. "Nope nothing."

"Really?" Sam was kind of surprised. "I thought someone would have seen me and said something."

"I'm surprised no one heard the gun shots." Dean said placing his chin on his palm.

"Yeah but a lot of people don't hear a lot of things," Sam pointed out. "They also don't know a lot about what goes on in the night."

"Touché little brother," Dean nodded.

Sam stood up and went into the kitchenette. He grabbed an apple and bite into it. "So, now, what are we going to do today?"

"Try and not get you killed while at the same time, try and get the hair from Marge."

Sam nodded taking another bite. "Sounds good to me."

XxXxXx

They had gone to Marge's house but she wasn't there. A neighbor asked why they were looking for her. They had flashed their badges and said they needed to talk to her. The neighbor said that she was out in town getting grocery's. They thanked him.

"I'll stay here," Sam said. "Just in case you miss her and she ends up coming back here."

"You sure?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's not like I can't take care of myself." Sam pointed out.

Dean opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. "Alright. Stay here. Call me i—"

"I know, I know, if anything happens," Sam muttered rolling his eyes. "I will. Don't I always?"

"No." Dean said getting into the car and driving away.

Ever since the night in Lawrence, Kansas, when Sam's nursery caught on fire, Dean had taken care of Sam. He had taught him how to crawl, walk, talk, write, ride a bike, build a lego house, play with toy soldiers, to tie his shoes, sharpen a knife, make mac 'n cheese, make a card, drive their dad insane, drive Bobby insane, and so much more. Dean had always been there for Sam and always will be. Sam knew that.

"You two are partners?" The neighbor asked.

"Yessir," Sam said. "Not like that. We're brothers."

"I was going to say. Most partners don't act like that."

"Act like how?"

"Like what just happened," The neighbor said. "Is your brother older?"

"Yessir," Sam said sticking his hands in his pockets.

The neighbor nodded. "I could tell."

"Really?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Besides the height difference and everything. Yeah. I mean, he really cares about you."

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"Why the sigh?"

"It can get frustrating."

"How so?"

"He always pestures me about everything. He always has to make sure I'm okay before himself. He tells me how to do everything. When I'm hurt, he acts like a mother hen. Always there with every movement I make." Sam said.

The neighbor nodded. "I never had a brother but I had a best friend. We were like that."

"Really?" Sam asked. "I never got your name. What is it?"

"Edward."

"Right," Sam nodded. Edward said he had to go do something and Sam bid him farewell. Sam sat down on the front porch thinking about his conversation with Edward. Edward had been in his early fifties, late forties. A thought struck Sam and he pulled out his phone.

"The neighbor."

"Yeah what about him?" Dean asked.

"His name is Edward."

"So?" Dean asked not getting what Sam was going for.

"Like Edward. Matthew's friend Edward."

"Oh," Dean said. "Oh." Dean understood what Sam was saying.

Sam heard something behind him and looked over his shoulder. "Dean, I gotta go."

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Little Jo," Sam said hanging up his phone and looking at the little boy in front of him.


	6. You left me

**Author's Note: **What's going to happen to Sam? Dun dun duuu. Who knows! Well, I do. Kinda.

Thanks for the reviews!

XxXxXx

"Little Jo," Dean heard Sam say before he ended the call.

"Dammit Sammy," Dean muttered running his hand through his hair. He still had to find Marge and get the hair from her. He hoped, hoped to God that he would be able to get it. He hoped that he would be able to get it before anything happened to Sam. He hoped he could get it before… No, he wouldn't think about that.

Dean turned a corner scanning for Marge or something that looked like her. So far, he couldn't find her. Dean turned another corner and heard a scream.

XxXxXx

Sam backed away from Joey. He glanced around and saw no one around. He was standing on the front porch of Marge's house. There was no one around. Which was odd. Considering it was about twelve thirty in the afternoon. There were usually a lot of people out at this time no matter where you were.

"Sam."

Sam turned his head back to Joey.

"Sam."

Sam wrinkled his brow. The only think Joey had ever said to Sam was his own name. Could he say anything besides his name? Joey began to walk closer to Sam.

"Joey?"

Joey stopped and looked up at Sam. "Sam?"

"Can you say anything besides Sam?" Sam was taking a step backwards when he hit a wall. Sam looked behind him but there was no wall. There was nothing. Sam tried to move his hand back but it wouldn't go anywhere. Invisible wall. Great.

"Yes," Joey nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam was flattened against the wall and he couldn't move. He didn't know that the imaginary friends could do that. "Then why are you here?"

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes. Something Sam would do as a little boy. "You left me."

"I didn't not." Sam protested.

"You did too." Joey said. He was starting to get tears in his eyes. "You left me for your brother."

"Yes you did. You don't play with me anymore." Joey whined.

Sam scanned the area to try and find a way out of this. "I grew up Joey."

"You still could have played with me!" Joey shouted.

Sam was pressed into the invisible wall even harder when Joey shouted.

XxXxXx

Dean looked around when he heard another scream. He heard that it came from the left and ran towards that direction. Dean ran around a corner and saw a twenty year old girl on the ground bleeding. Dean looked around and saw a little girl about four-year's-old standing in front of the older girl.

"Hey fugly, over here," Dean shouted shooting at the little girl.

Dean jogged over the older girl now that the four-year-old was gone. He knelt down beside her. "Can you hear me?" Dean asked looking at the girl.

"Go away!" She shouted pushing Dean away.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." Dean said trying to reassure the girl he really was. "Shit," Dean muttered after the girl kicked him in the stomach. She got up and ran away.

Dean stood up holding his stomach and walked back to the Impala. Once he was in his car, he pulled out his phone. "C'mon Sam, answer the phone." Dean muttered. "Shit," He muttered again when Sam's phone went to voicemail.

Dean shut his phone frustrated and threw it on the seat next to him. Dean grumbled something to himself as he drove away.

XxXxXx

"Joey, please, listen to me." Sam said. He hurt from the pressure of being pushed into the invisible wall.

"Why should I?" Joey said balling his fists. "You never listened to me when I was calling you."

"Joey, I'm didn't hear you calling me." Sam lied.

"Bull! You heard me! I knew you did. Want to know how?" Joey asked.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you. Inside." Joey said.

Sam felt himself go slack. He gasped as the pressure was released from him invisible wall. Sam put his hand in his pocket and called Dean's phone. He wouldn't talk to Dean but he hoped that Dean would hear what was going on. "Okay but I can't get inside."

"Not inside there." Joey said pointing to the house.

"Then where?" Sam asked.

An evil smile crept up on Joey's face. He touched Sam's arm and they vanished.

XxXxXx

"Sam?" Dean said frantically when he answered the phone. "Sammy?"

"Okay but I can't get inside." Dean heard Sam say.

"Sam get inside where?" Dean asked trying to make sense of what his brother was talking about.

What Dean heard next surprised him. "Not inside there." That was Joey talking. Why was Joey talking?

"Then where?" Was the next thing Dean hard from Sam. After that, the phone went silent.

"Sam?" Dean said into the phone. "Sam!"

Dean turned the corner. "Marge!" He shouted out his window. "Marge, please, I need your help." Dean parked the car and ran after her. "Marge!"

XxXxXx

"Why are we at the motel?" Sam asked confused. It was weird. One moment he had been standing on Marge's front porch and then the next he was in their motel room.

"Sam, I know your phone is calling Dean's. I already disconnected the phone." Joey said. "We are here because I want to put you through what you put me through."

"How are you going to do that?" Sam asked.

As soon as those words left his mouth, Sam was pushed into the bed by the invisible force. Joey was inches from his face. "I'm going to make you cry and hurt."

XxXxXx

"Marge!" Dean shouted as the old women turned around.

"Daniel?" Marge asked with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Yes, I'm Daniel," Dean said. He didn't have time to worry about her calling him the wrong name.

"Why are you running? You look out of breath." Marge said shifting her bags.

"I've been trying to find you." Dean said. "My brother, he's in trouble."

"Samuel?" Marge asked and Dean nodded. "That's too bad. Why are talking to me then?"

"You have something we need."

"I do?"

"Yes. Do you remember when Sam called you?"

"Yes, he asked where Matthew was buried."

"Yes and you said you had Mattie cremated."

"I did."

"You kept part of him and you wear it in that necklace right there," Dean pointed to her necklace. "I need the necklace."

Marge's eyes went wide. "Why? What are you going to do with it?"

"Salt and burn it." Dean said truthfully.

"What!" Marge's eyes got even wider than before. "No. I won't let you. It's all I have left of Matthew."

"Marge, please, if you don't the killings of the people will keep going on. You don't want to live that do you?


	7. Fire and blood

Sam bit his tongue to not yell out in pain. He didn't want anyone to come in here. Sam scrunched up his face as Joey dragged a knife down his arm. He was only pressing enough to draw a little blood and not enough to make it leave a large wound.

"Sam, I'm only teaching you a lesson," Joey said picking up the knife and twirling it in his hand.

"Why? Why don't you just kill me now like all the imaginary friends?" Sam asked Joey. It didn't make sense. All the other imaginary friends had killed their creators almost right away. None of them had done anything to this extent.

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't talk to any of them."

"Joey, I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Joey threw the knife down on the ground. "It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do!"

"What didn't I do?" Sam asked honestly confused.

Joey hit Sam in the ribs which made him hiss in pain. "Let's see…" Joey thought for a moment and drummed his fingers on Sam's ribs. "You wouldn't answer me after you turned five, you ignored me, you played with Dean instead of me, you played with guns instead of me. Guns for crying out loud!" Joey said slamming his hand down on Sam's ribs. Which made him cry out in pain. The pain was awful. It was like re-breaking his ribs. Tears gathered in Sam's eyes from the pain and they started to trickle down his face.

"That make you cry Sammy?" Joey said getting in Sam's face. "Imagine that pain. But emotionally."

XxXxXx

Marge looked between Dean and the necklace. Dean could see on her face that she didn't want to live with that. She didn't want the guilt of the dead people on her soul. Marge sighed and pulled the necklace off. "Here you go. You're right. I don't want all that guilt."

Dean smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Daniel. Now go. Help your brother." Marge smiled.

Dean nodded and sprinted off to his car. He pulled out his phone and called Sam again. It went straight to voicemail. Dean cursed and pocketed his phone. Where would they be...?

XxXxXx

"I'm getting tired of this. I'm just going to kill you now," Joey said. When Sam was four, he had an attention span of a gold fish. Since Sam created Joey, Joey did too. Sam guessed that Joey's attention span to torturing Sam was over.

Joey leaned close to Sam's face and smiled. "Are you read—Aw! Gross!" Joey jumped away whipping spit and blood off his face. Sam had spit in Joey's face. The spit had been a mixture of saliva and blood. Sam smiled but that earned him a stab in the arm. Sam cried out wishing Dean was here to help him.

"That's it," Joey growled glaring at Sam. "This ends now."

Joey placed the palm of his hand on Sam's chest. Sam cried out in pain not caring if anyone heard them now.

XxXxXx

Dean cursed as he drove. He couldn't find them. He couldn't wait to find Sam. It might be too late already. Shaking his head, Dean muttered to himself. He wouldn't think about that. Not yet.

Dean pulled over and got out of the car. He held the necklace in his left hand and opened the trunk with his right. Dean rummaged around for the salt and gasoline.

Placing the necklace on the ground, Dean poured gasoline and salt over it. He took out his lighter and threw it on the necklace. Dean smiled as the necklace went up in flames and burned away to nothing.

XxXxXx

Edward was sitting inside thinking about the two brothers. He couldn't let them interfere with anything. He didn't want the brothers to end the lives of all the imaginary friends who had the right to end the lives of their loved ones who abandoned them. He wouldn't have it. No.

Edward looked around his house. It was nice. Spacey. Not too much spacey and then not too little. It was perfect for Edward. It would be even better if Matthew lived with him.

But no, Matthew had to go and find another girl. He had to go and find someone to marry. He had to go and abandon Edward. He just had to. Everyone did that. Even if they didn't mean to. They did it anyway. Edward shook his head frustrated. Three people had been killed so far. One more was about to die.

Edward went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He looked at himself in the reflection of the window. He was old. In his early fifties. He didn't mind. He liked growing old. It was better than staying young. He did stupid things when he was younger. Now he knew not to do them.

Putting the glass down on the counter, Edward felt something hot. He didn't have the heat on. It was only September. There was no need for the heater. Edward picked up his glass of water and went to go look for the heat source.

The next sound that could be heard was a high pitched scream and a shattering glass as Edward the Imaginary friend burned.

XxXxXx

Sam closed his eyes as the pain and pressure in his chest got worse. He could feel his heart moving towards Joey. He could feel his chest cracking open. Sam cried out again as the pressure and pain got even worse. Sam begged for Joey to stop but he wouldn't.

"You deserve this." Joey growled at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No. Please. Stop. Please." Sam muttered shaking his head side to side.

"No. No. No. No." Joey said each 'no' getting louder than the last.

Sam cried out as his ribs cracked some more.

Sam heard Joey curse and then felt flames go up around him. Sam went lax and he moaned in pain from his chest. Sam buried his face in his pillow and bit it crying.

XxXxXx

Dean had been driving around for the better of two hours. He was getting frustrated. He had been trying to call Sam but he wasn't answering his phone. Dean was now at the point where he was thinking Sam was dead. Dean was about to go to the motel when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean muttered into the phone.

"Dean?" A tired voice asked on the other end.

"Sam? Where are you? Are you okay?" Dean anxiously said into the phone.

"At the motel." Sam shortly said.

Dean could tell his was in pain because he was talking in short sentences and he sounded out of breath and tired. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes." Sam said trying to sound less hurt then he actually was.

"Okay I'm on my way. Sam, talk to me."

"'Kay D'n." Sam muttered.

Dean heard rustling on the other end of the phone. "I'll be there in ten minutes tops. Sam whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

Dean kept the phone to his ear talking to his baby brother. He was worried about Sam but knew that Sam was going to be alright. Sam was always alright.

XxXxXx

Dean slammed the door to his car and ran into the motel room. He slammed the door behind him and saw Sam laying on his back with his head buried into the pillow. Dean swore and knelt beside his brother. "Sammy? Hey Sammy." Dean said lifting his brother's head up.

"D'n?" Sam muttered.

"I'm right here. Hey, sit up." Dean helped Sam sit up. Dean noticed that Sam was clutching his ribs. Sam's face was scrunched up in pain. "Sam? Where do you hurt?"

"Chest." Sam said.

Dean got Sam to move his arm out of the way so he could look at it. Dean made Sam take off his shirt. Dean saw that his chest was black and blue. It was really swollen. Above Sam's heart, was an imprint of a child's hand. Dean felt Sam's chest. "You have maybe another broken rib. I think the ones you broke before are re-broken." Dean heard Sam sigh.

"Dude, I have to take you to the doctor. I think this is the worse break you've had." Dean said giving Sam his shirt back. Sam painfully slid his shirt back on. "What happened?" Dean asked seeing the cut down his arm.

"Joey."

Dean nodded. "Tell me about it later. When you're feeling better." Sam nodded and stood up. He flattered. Dean caught him. Dean looked at his baby brother. He was a mess. He was still healing from the crash. He had the cut on his forehead from that and then all the little ones from the other night when Joey was chasing him. Dean shook his head and supported the weight of his brother. "C'mon man, let's get you to the doctor."


	8. Remind me

**Author's Note: **Here's the last chapter of the story. Hope everyone enjoyed reading it :] There's a flash back later on that I cried writing it T.T Very painful for me being a Sammy lover.

Anywho, thanks for reading my story.

And so we go...

XxXxXx

"How is he?" Dean asked the doctor. He had taken Sam to the Emergency room and they put him in a room with a morphine drip and a heart monitor. The doctors had made him sleep so he would heal faster.

"He's doing alright. His ribs were re-broken from the car crash he was in a couple weeks ago. He seems to be in a lot of pain even with the morphine drip." The doctor said looking at Sam from the doorway where Dean was standing with the doctor.

Dean nodded. "Are his ribs going to heal okay?"

"Yes they sound. I don't see why not. You said that he was climbing a tree and fell from it?" The doctor asked Dean with a questioning look his face.

"Yessir." Dean nodded. The story was total bull but Dean didn't care. It could work. It would explain all the little cuts and then the large one on his arm.

The doctor nodded. "Okay. I'll come check on him before I leave."

Dean nodded and went to sit down next to Sam. Dean ran his fingers through his hair sighing. He looked at Sam. It was never Sam that ended up in the hospital. It was always him. Always. Dean had been in the hospital three times. And Sam? Once. Not even when the Impala was totaled by the semi-truck. The only time he had been in the hospital was a couple weeks ago after the car crash they were in.

Dean leaned back and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. "Hello?"

"Hey Bobby." Dean said.

"How are you boys?" Bobby asked. Dean could hear a skittle in the background on a stove.

Dean sighed. "I'm fine."

"What about Sam?" Bobby asked. Dean heard plates clanking around.

"He's not doing alright." Dean said running his hand through his hair again.

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby asked anxious.

"He's in the hospital." Dean said looking at Sam's peaceful face. Sam had a endotracheal tube in his nose to help him breath. His arm from the cut was bandaged up. He was shirtless with bandages binding his ribs together.

"What happened?" Bobby asked. Dean heard a chair move and it sounded like Bobby was eating.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Eating lunch. Now tell me what happened boy."

Dean told him everything. The whole story. From when they left Ohio until this moment. "I don't know what happened to Sam when he and Joey were alone in the motel room."

"It doesn't sound good if Sam is in the hospital." Bobby said in-between bites.

"No." Dean said. The line went silent. No one spoke.

"Dean, you boys have got to be more careful." Bobby said.

"I know, I know." Dean muttered.

"Nothing ever good happens with you boys separate." Bobby said.

"I know Bobby." Dean agreed.

The talked for a couple more minutes and then Bobby had to go. He said he had something to do. He told Dean to call him when Sam woke up. Dean agreed.

Dean leaned back in his seat and looked at his brother. He couldn't believe he had left his little brother get this hurt. This shouldn't have happened. Like when Sam died. Dean's thoughts went to when Sam died in his arms.

"_It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad. Alright? Sam? Sammy? Hey listen to me! I'm going to take care of you. I gotcha. It's my job right? To watch after my-pain-in-the-ass-little brother. Sam? Sam? SAMMY!" Dean looked at his brother. His eyes were closed and he was no longer breathing. Dean pulled his brother into a hug and held on to him. "No no no no no no. Hell no." Dean held his brother tighter and let the tears roll down his face. "SAM!" Dean shouted into the night._

Dean felt the tears roll down his face. Whenever he thought of that night, he cried. He couldn't help it. It was too damn painful not to cry. He lost his brother that night. It was something he never wanted to go through again. Ever.

Dean closed his eyes and whipped the tears away. Dean shook his head and held his tears in the back of his throat.

XxXxXx

Sam opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw Dean with his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep. Sam looked down at himself. He was shirtless with bandages on his chest and arm. Sam felt pain. When someone breaks ribs, they typically feel pain. The pain was a lot worse than when he first broke his ribs. Sam went to rub his eyes but felt a tug on his forearm. He had an IV in it. That's why he wasn't feeling any pain. He had a morphine drip. "Dean?" Sam said.

Dean sat up and smiled when he saw that Sam was awake. "Sammy."

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Oddly enough, I don't feel anything." Sam said pointing to the morphine drip.

Dean nodded. "The doctor said you'll be fine. I told him you climbed a tree and feel from it."

Sam nodded. "That was a fun tree to climb." Sam joked.

Dean laughed. They feel silent. "Sam, what happened?"

Sam sighed. He filled Dean in with everything that happened. From the moment Dean left Sam until Dean found him. Dean listened the whole time. Taking in the information. Taking in what Joey had done to Sam. "Why had Joey done that instead of kill you?" Dean asked.

"I dunno. I asked him but he didn't say anything." Sam said. "He said he wanted me to feel the pain that I made him go through."

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy. "What can he go through? He wasn't even real."

Sam shrugged. "Dunno."

Then a nurse came in and made Dean leave. She told Dean he could come back in an hour or so. So Sam was left at the mercy of the nurse and doctor while Dean was forced to leave him.

XxXxXx

"Finally," Sam muttered when Dean walked into his room. "It was torture."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Worse than Joey?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Yes."

Dean laughed. "Alright, I brought something for you."

"What?" Sam asked.

Dean looked back out into the hallway and brought Sam's surprise back in.

"Hello Samuel." Marge smiled walking in. She took the only chair which forced Dean to stand.

"Hi Marge," Sam waved.

"Oh my, you look awful." Marge frowned.

Sam looked at himself. "Uh yeah. I know." Sam said.

"Samuel, thank you for getting rid of the Imaginary friend murder." Marge said smiling.

"No problem." Sam said confused because he didn't have anything to do with it. That was all Dean. Sam looked up at Dean who was frowning.

"I'm sorry got hurt in the process." Marge frowned.

"It's alright Marge. We have to do what we do to win." Sam said.

"Very true." Marge nodded. "Did you hear what happened to Edward?"

"No, what happened?" Dean asked.

"He vanished. It's like he just...burned to nothing." Marge said. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean shrugged. He was right. The necklace got rid of the spell.

"That's odd," Dean said.

"Very so Daniel."

XxXxXx

Four days later they left Charles, Illinois. Sam was released from the hospital the day before but they stayed the night. He was given pain medicine that he wasn't going to take. Dean was driving and Sam was sitting in the passenger seat. He was spread out so he wouldn't hurt his ribs.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Not sure." Dean said. "We're just gonna drive towards California."

"Why California?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know. Seems like a good place to go."

Sam nodded. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time there's a case with Imaginary friends; remind me not to take it." Sam said serious. Dean laughed.

"Alright Samuel."

"Stop it Daniel." Sam sighed.

"Alright alright." Dean chuckled. "Hey, look, there's Joey over there."

Sam looked to where Dean was pointing. "Okay, that wasn't funny." Sam grumbled. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean chuckled as they drove out of Illinois.


End file.
